As Long As You Love Me
by random-gleekV
Summary: Some secrets are hard to keep, but when it matters, the lengths people would go to in hope to keep them are extreme. Will these lengths work, though? And how long before it's not a secret anymore? Sebtana
1. Chapter 1

Santana got out of her car, locked it and walked across the dark parking lot. It was a shady looking place, but she wasn't fazed. But she hurried inside the building anyways. It had a much warmer atmosphere than the parking lot, even though it was still quiet.

Santana walked up the the desk where a bored lady sat.

"Um, hi, I have a reservation" Santana said politely.

"Name?" the woman asked, looking down at a book of reservations.

"Smyth" Santana answered.

"Yes, follow me right this way" the woman said and Santana did. The woman led her right to the back of the restaurant to a booth in the corner. One side of the booth was already occupied. He turned and smiled as Santana came up.

"Hey" he said to her.

Santana smiled and sat down on the other side.

"I'll be right back with your drinks" the woman said as she walked away.

"Oh, we haven't orde-" Santana began.

"I did" Sebastian said quickly. "And don't worry, it's not alcohol. We both have to drive home after."

Santana nodded. "Cool."

"So you got here fine?"

"I had a GPS" Santana said. She smiled even though she was a upset at the distance they're forced to go to make this work.

"So how was school?" Sebastian asked.

"Lame" Santana said. "You should have been there. Mr. Schuester still thinks he can speak spanish and tried to translate a video for us. It was awful."

Sebastian chuckled. "Too bad Dalton isn't for girls. Our spanish teacher is totally fluent and is actually from Mexico."

"Lucky. But I guess Mr. Schue makes up for it. As much as I'd never tell him, he's a good Glee director" Santana said.

"How's your little group doing? Any smashing new songs?" Sebastian smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Santana laughed.

"I would. That's why I asked" he grinned.

"Well you're joking if you think I'm gonna tell you" Santana said said.

"What's the point of dating you if you're not even gonna let me in on the juicy secrets?" Sebastian joked.

"How about you start by telling me what song your Dorkblers are singing?" Santana said, an eyebrow raised.

"Dorkblers? Clever, Santana. Real clever."

"Thanks" she winked at him.

Their date was going great. The ended up sharing a pizza and chatting happily the whole night. And Santana couldn't help thinking how right it felt. She had came out as totally gay and here she sat, on a date with a guy, a gay guy nonetheless, and she was fine.

As Sebastian went on about one of his crazy neighbours, Santana's mind wandered back to that day. That day after their two groups sang 'Black Or White'...

_Santana sat on the stage. Everyone else had left and she was just prepping a killer MJ song that she was planning to sing tomorrow. Then she heard the door open. That loud, heavy metal door. She glanced up and in the doorway, looking slightly less confident, was Sebastian Smyth._

_"What do you want? Couldn't find your way out of the school? I can draw you a map if you'd like" Santana sassed._

_"I think my wallet fell out of my pocket" Sebastian said. He strolled over to where he had been sitting and looked around on the ground. Finally he stood up, a brown leather wallet in his hand. He flashed a smile at her._

_"Congrats" Santana said. "Now bye."_

_But he didn't leave. Instead, he walked over._

_"What're you doing?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested._

_"Not talking to you" Santana said. She grabbed her papers and stood up to leave._

_"Wait don't go!"_

_Santana looked at him. He didn't have his normal smirk on his face. But that meant nothing. Who knows what he was planning._

_"Why?" she demanded._

_"Let's talk. One 'sleaze bag' to another."_

_Santana took no offence to this. _

_"We're pretty good singers you know" he continued. "I think we sang 'Smooth Criminal' better than Michael himself."_

_"Naturally" she smirked._

_"We should sing again sometime" he said, smiling. She stared at his smile. You know, when he wasn't smirking and wasn't spewing insults, he was actually not too hard on the eyes._

_"Yeah" Santana nodded, keeping her composure. _

_"Cool" he said, stuffing his hands in his pocket and turning to leave._

_"What's going on?" Santana blurted._

_He looked back at her._

_"What's your angle? You haven't insulted me at all and you're being nice" Santana said, glaring at him a bit._

_He paused...and blushed?_

_Then he turned and walked back to her so he stood right in front of her. _

_"I like you" he said quietly._

_Santana didn't know whether to laugh or slap him. One thing was for sure, she didn't believe him._

_"I don't believe you" she told him. After all, he was gay. Out and proud for that matter._

_He shrugged. "I know. But I do."_

_"Prove it" she said. _

_And so he did. He kissed her. One hand went to her thick black hair and his other hand went to her back and pulled her close. His kiss was dry and unexpected, but passionate all the same._

_And Santana found herself wanting more. Which is why she was disappointed when he pulled back. _

_Maybe it was the fact that they had undeniable chemistry, maybe it was the fact that he was good looking, or maybe it was the fact that she was in shock still, but when Santana wants something, she gets it. So before he had a chance to react, she reattached her lips to his. This kiss was messier and more hands on, but still full of passion and desire. _

_This unexpected make out session ended a few minutes later with them both panting and Santana's hair messy. Sebastian had an odd gleam around his mouth from Santana's lipgloss. _

_For a minute they sat in silence until Santana broke it. And oddly enough, she was the voice of reason._

_"What are we doing?" she asked, to which he remained silent. "I thought you were gay."_

_"I thought you were too" he pointed out with a half smile. _

_Santana shrugged. "I am."_

_"Could have fooled me."_

_She said it more firmly this time. "I am. I've hooked up with many, many guys. But I never felt for them. I faked it for a while, but I never really did."_

_"Same. Well, I've never hooked up with a chick. You're the first one that appealed to me" Sebastian admitted. _

_"I guess it's changed" she said._

_"So what are you saying?" he asked gently._

_"You're the first guy I feel something for" Santana whispered. "But I am not bi."_

_"So you're not heterosexual and you're not homosexual and you're not bisexual. What are you then, Sebastian-sexual?" he asked._

_She laughed, and it was a new sound to Sebastian. He had never heard her actually laugh before. But he loved it. _

_"So that makes you Santana-sexual?" she grinned._

_He shrugged. "Guess so."_

_She sighed and caught her breath. "Now what?"_

_"We could walk away and pretend this never happened or... we could pursue this" he told her._

_"What would that mean?" she asked, staring in his eyes._

_"Go on a date with me" he said. _

_"Are you kidding me? What if someone saw us?" she said. _

_He paused. He obviously hadn't considered this. "I know this place about an hour away. No one will go there so we'll be fine."_

_She nodded wordlessly. _

_"I'll text you the address" he said. Then he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Bye."_

_"Bye" she whispered as he left._

"Thanks for tonight" Santana said. She and Sebastian stood outside the restaurant after dinner.

"Anytime" he smiled. "I had a great time."

"As did I" she said.

"You're not as evil as I thought you were" he grinned.

"Coming from you, that's rich" Santana laughed.

"So...what are you doing this weekend?" Sebastian asked.

"What do you have planned?" Santana smiled.

"I guess you'll have to come and see" Sebastian winked. "Don't worry it'll be fun. And no one will see us."

She nodded. "Alright. See you then."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Bye."

"Thank you. Bye" she hugged him back.

And with that they parted and walked to their cars. Santana watched Sebastian's sleek sliver car pull out of the parking lot. Before she started up her engine. As far as first dates go, that wasn't bad at all.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hiya! I'm random-GleekV and I'll be your author on this crack-ship fanfic. I just wanna make some things clear for this fic. First off, yes, this title is from a Justin Bieber song but I swear, there will be no singing of his songs or reference to him. I'm not a fan. Secondly, for the purpose of this fic, let's pretend that Brittana isn't a thing. So Brittany and Santana never dated or anything. I have nothing against Brittana or gay people at all. I love Klaine so there. I only say this because one time I read a Sebtana fic and the author had some people saying that since she liked them, she therefore hated gays. I don't. Just making that clear. Thirdly, this story will be 10 chapters long. I've written 9 of them already and will be writing the last soon. I'll be updating this every week :)**

**Well that's about it. Thanks for reading. And hope to see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's house was large. It was decorated beautifully and looked like it was not lived in. Santana rang the doorbell and silently hoped that he'd get the door before someone maybe saw her. Luckily, he did.

"Welcome to my humble abode" he joked as he opened the door and she stepped in the large grand foyer.

"More like Chez Smyth" Santana snorted and looked around. "This place is huge."

"Thanks" he said.

"And so neat" she said. "I'm afraid to breath."

Sebastian laughed and shut the door. "I hope you don't like neat. You can tell which rooms I've been in."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're probably not gay. Kurt is so neat he made us all take off our shoes before we stepped on the porch."

Sebastian laughed awkwardly.

"So" she said. "What are we doing? And why am I not wearing hot shoes?"

Sebastian had texted her a few days ago and told her to wear comfy shoes and clothes.

"I was thinking that today we go for a hike" Sebastian said, looking down at her sneakers. "There's a forest behind my house. But if you're not an outdoorsy person, that's fine; we can stay here and watch a movie or something."

"No, a hike would be great" she said.

"Oh good, I was kinda worried. You don't seem like a hiker. Or even someone who enjoys the outdoors."

"I love the outdoors" Santana smiled. "When I'm ready for it. Like now".

Sebastian smiled. "Great. So let's go out back then. But I made food so let's stop in the kitchen. You can leave your shoes on."

Santana shook her head and kicked them off. "No way this floor is spotless. No way am I ruining that."

They walked down the long hallway into a gorgeous kitchen that had top-of-the-line appliances and a large mahogany table.

Sebastian pulled a small wicker basket of food out from the fridge.

"What did you make?" Santana asked.

"PB&J" Sebastian smiled. "Wait, you're not allergic, are you?"

"No. That's fine" Santana nodded.

"Good."

* * *

The forest behind his house was huge and dense and lush. Aside from them, there were no humans. They walked through the trees for over an hour.

"Shouldn't we leave like a trail or something?" Santana asked, looking behind her and seeing nothing but trees.

"Nah, I had this place mapped by age ten" Sebastian said.

"Wait, I thought you lived in Paris?" Santana asked.

"During the school year. But for the two summer months, I came here" Sebastian explained.

"Fun" Santana said. "Is Paris nice?"

"You've never been?"

"Are you kidding? I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. Paris is but a dream to us."

"Hmm. Well, it's cool. Very chic."

"Lucky. So why did you spend so much time in this forest?" Santana asked, stepping over a log.

"It was calm, quiet, fun and held so much potential" Sebastian said after a while.

"Were you one of those quiet kids with no friends?" Santana asked, half joking.

Sebastian laughed. "Only here. Back in Paris I was boisterous and strong and popular."

"Like now at Dalton?"

"Yeah."

"I still don't get why you'd play with a bunch of trees if you're so stinking rich" Santana said.

He shrugged.

* * *

They ate under a tree in a small clearing. It was quiet except for the odd bird chirping or a car in the far-off distance.

"This is nice" Santana said after a moment of silence.

"It is" Sebastian agreed.

"So you're not feeling weird about it?" Santana asked.

"Are you?"

"If I'm being honest, a bit" Santana said. But right away she felt bad about saying it. "But it's not you, don't take it the wrong way."

Sebastian avoided eye contact. Instead, he stared at a leaf on the ground a few feet away.

"I'm new to this in a way. And I guess I'm saying that I need to adjust" Santana continued.

He sighed. "You're right. I guess I'm the same."

"It doesn't help that we need to hide from the world" Santana said.

Sebastian smiled. "It's the only way" he said softly.

Santana knew he was right. No one would be thrilled by the fact that she and Sebastian are...dating?

"Are we dating?" Santana asked.

Sebastian looked up and his gaze met hers. "I-I guess. Is that what we want?"

Santana thought about it. The last few days have been fun. Even on the days when they didn't see each other but texted often. She had never met anyone who matched her in vocal range or attitude or anything. It was like she found someone to keep her on her toes. Yes, she was enjoying it. And no way would she give it up. Give him up.

"It is" Santana said. She took Sebastian's hand and squeezed it gently.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Me too."

Santana smiled than frowned.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Did you feel that? I felt a rain drop" Santana said.

"No. Are you sure?"

"Yes. There! I felt another!" Santana said. "See?" She held out her arm, where a tiny bead of water sat.

"Hmm" Sebastian said and looked up. "Oh, I felt one!" He stood up and offered his hand to Santana.

Santana took it and stood up. Just then, the rain picked up and started coming down more heavily.

"We'd better hurry or we may drown" Santana joked.

Sebastian smiled and didn't let go of her hand.

Santana picked up the basket, which was now considerably lighter, and they hurried back through the trees.

Like Sebastian had said, he knew his way around perfectly and lead them back without a doubt. By the time they reached the edge of the forest, the rain was coming down hard and they were soaked.

Santana's long, dark hair, which she had lightly teased, was sopping and plastered to her head and shoulders. Sebastian's hair was also dripping, but Santana noted that he looked just as good with his hair down compared to his normal styled up 'do.

It was then that she noticed that he was staring at her. And he was only a few inches away. His eyes were warm and she suddenly felt a strong need to get closer to him. It seemed he was thinking the same thing because at the same second, they both leaned in for a kiss. It was the cliché kiss in the rain. And it was perfect. Santana's hands went to the back of his head in an impossible attempt to pull him closer. His hands got tangled in her wet hair. Although she's never seen it, Santana was sure that this was what Kurt and Rachel meant every time they blab about some romantic kiss in the rain from The Notebook.

When Sebastian finally pulled back, he could see a blush on Santana's face.

"That was..." she began slowly.

"Wonderful" he finished.

She giggled. "I was going to say wet, but okay."

He laughed and hugged her. "Are you cold?"

"A bit" Santana said.

"Then let's go inside where it's not raining. There's a large blanket and a fireplace with our names on it."

* * *

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon on the large couch wrapped in a blanket. The fire was roaring and they were both comfortably warm and were soon perfectly dry. When it was almost dinner time, Santana said she sadly had to leave. After one last kiss goodbye, she quickly dashed to her car, making sure no one was watching. As she drove back to her house, she couldn't help but thinking what would happen if anyone from New Directions ever found about about her and Sebastian's new relationship. After what Sebastian did to Blaine, they'd probably kick her out of New Directions. It's not like they needed her voice anyways. But she liked Sebastian. Heck, she may even love him. And that one person's love is worth more to her than a bunch of other people who annoy her every other day anyways.

Besides, if she and Sebastian were careful, when would they see the two of them together ever? Never.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey! Welcome to chapter 2! I'm glad you made it here! I hope you're liking this story. I know the Sebtana fandom is super small so I hope after this chapter y'all see how cute I think they are, even if not many others do. :)**

**I love feedback so tell me what you think! And hopefully you'll come back next week when I post chapter 3! Byeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Santana" Quinn said as they walked down the hall. "I didn't see you this weekend. Brittany, Sugar, Mercedes and I went to the mall. We called you but you didn't answer."

"I had homework" Santana said shortly.

"Santana Lopez does homework instead of shop?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, you know not everyone has already got a free ticket to Yale" Santana snapped. "Some of us just aren't as lucky."

"If you think I'm lucky, you're wrong. My life has not been easy. I worked for my Yale acceptance" Quinn argued.

Santana was not in the mood. "Oh spare me the sob story, Fabray. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Glee club. Maybe I'll see you there, unless you decide that we're not good enough for you."

Quinn frowned at her. "I'll be there."

"Yay."

Quinn turned and walked down a different hallway than Santana. Santana was glad to get rid of her.

Quinn was her friend, but some days she felt like she didn't even know her. Today it felt like the only people she knew were herself and Sebastian. She hadn't seen Sebastian since the weekend. They hadn't even texted today and Santana kinda missed him.

Santana turned the hall and walked into the choir room where Mike was trying to teach Finn the moonwalk. It was a hopeless attempt but five amused onlookers sat with grins as they watched.

Santana sat down on a chair and pulled out her phone, hoping to find a message from Sebastian. When there wasn't one, she frowned.

Mr. Schuester came in the room and silenced them all with a hand clap. "Okay guys take a seat."

They all sat down and stared at Mr. Schue. His eyes seemed to be sparkling and they all know it meant he had big news.

"Okay so I've heard from you guys that you've made up with some of the Warblers since you all sang 'Black and White'. I'm proud of you. And I know the headmaster at Dalton is too. We've been talking and I've also been talking with the teacher rep for the Warblers. And we've decided that we're gonna host a little sing-off here tomorrow" Mr. Schuester said excitedly. "It'll be a fun, musical way for us to bond."

"Is that safe?" Kurt inquired. "How do we know that they won't pull another stunt?"

"We made sure an adult will come from Dalton" Mr. Schuester promised. "It'll be fine."

Santana was freaking out on the inside. Her hand shot in the air.

"Yes Santana?"

"Wait so we're going to be with the Warblers?"

Mr. Schuester nodded.

"And that means Sebastian too, right?"

Mr. Schuester nodded. "Yes, weren't you lis-"

"And I'll have to be there too?" Santana asked.

"I don't see why you wouldn't" Mr. Schue said. "I'm sorry, is there a problem, Santana?"

Santana blinked. Yes, there was a huge problem.

Santana stood up. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Schue frowned a bit. "Is it an emergency?"

Santana managed to regain a bit of composure and narrow her eyes at Mr. Schue. "I'm a girl. Are you denying a girl permission to use the bathroom?"

Mr. Schuester sighed in annoyance. "No, I'm just wondering if you have to go right now. I'm about to tell you about a great new song. You may not wanna miss it."

"I'll risk it" Santana mumbled and ran out of the room. She hurried down the hall and out to the nearest exit. It was a bit chilly outside and she wished she wore her Cheerios jacket today.

She pulled out her phone and quickly searched through her contacts for the name she needed. She pressed call and held her breath as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian" Santana breathed.

"Santana! Hey! What's up?"

"Meet me at the park across from the Lima Bean in an hour" Santana said quickly.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you there" Santana said.

"Are you okay?" He sounded really worried.

"I'm fine. I just have something urgent to tell you" Santana said.

"Okay. See you then. Bye."

"Bye" Santana said and hung up the phone. She hurried inside, glad for the warmth, and back to the choir room.

The group was singing some song that Santana didn't recognize and due to the fact that they were all reading off sheets and stumbling over words but Mr. Schue mouthed along just fine, she figured he must have picked some lame old song from way back when.

"Santana! Here you go" Mr. Schue said, handing her the lyric sheet.

She nodded a thanks and pretended to read. For the next half an hour, she spent the time not singing along and was instead thinking about their new problem. What were they to do?

* * *

When Mr. Schue finally said practice was over and they were free to go, Santana grabbed her bag and was the first to dart out of the room. She hurried to her car and drove to the park as quick as she could, constantly checking her rear view mirrors in case someone from New Directions was following her. She parked the car on the next street, zipped up her coat and even put on her sunglasses despite the fact that the sun was hidden behind puffy white clouds. She hurried to the park and Sebastian standing amongst the trees. She hurried over to him.

"Hello" she greeted, smiling at him even though she wasn't in a very happy mood.

He smiled at her. "Hey. What's going on? Your smile, as lovely as it is, doesn't look genuine."

"We're in trouble" Santana sighed.

"We are? Why? Who found out?" Sebastian asked in a concerned tone.

Santana opened her mouth to reply then looked past Sebastian and swore.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian spun around to see what she was looking at.

"Finn and Rachel. Darn, why are they here?" Santana frowned. "They can't see us" Sebastian said, looking for a spot where they could hide.

Santana grabbed Sebastian's hand, which was oddly warm despite the cool air, and pulled him through the trees and along the edge of the park to the road. They dashed across it and into a small alley between a small pharmacy and a butchers shop. Santana let go of Sebastian's hand when they sat down on old crates.

"That was close" Sebastian smiled, trying to lighten the mood. He could tell she was upset.

Santana kept glancing across the street just in case.

"So what were you saying about us being in trouble?" Sebastian asked. "Who found out about us?"

Santana stared at him. "No one did. Yet."

"Yet?"

"Today Mr. Schue said that New Directions and the Warblers are gonna have a little scrimmage thing. You guys are gonna come to McKinley tomorrow and we're gonna sing and 'have a fun time'" Santana said, making air quotes around the last part.

Sebastian's jaw dropped. "How come I didn't hear about this? I'm the leader of the Warblers!"

Santana shrugged. "What're we gonna do?"

"Well, we can't back out" Sebastian said.

Santana nodded. "I could fake sick?"

"Would they buy that? Think from their view. Would Santana Lopez, the toughest girl in the group, miss out on a chance to beat the Warblers, a group you all are supposed to dislike?" Sebastian asked.

"Never" Santana agreed. "And did you just say you think New Directions will beat the Warblers?" She smirked.

"No! I said 'a chance to' and that chance is a slim one" Sebastian laughed.

"Well now I'm definitely not missing it" Santana laughed.

Then the seriousness returned.

"How big of a deal would it be if we told them?" Sebastian asked slowly.

Santana frowned at him a bit. "Sebastian, we're hiding in a grotty alley to avoid two people. It's a big deal!"

He smiled a bit. "I see."

Santana chewed her lip. "They'd reject us if we told them."

"I agree" Sebastian said. "Here's what I propose. We go there and we act like we hate each other. We act like it used to be. We sling insults and act all rude and cocky. No one will be able to know that it's just an act."

"Are we willing to do that?" Santana asked slowly.

"How much is this worth to you?" Sebastian replied.

"A lot" she replied right away.

"Then we have to" Sebastian sighed. He could tell she wasn't comfortable with the idea.

Santana silently nodded. It was the only way. The only way New Directions and the Warblers would never know.

They sat quietly for a moment. They both knew that this plan could have awful consequences.

Sebastian broke the silence when Santana shivered.

"You cold?"

She smiled a bit. "Just a tad."

He went over to her and hugged her. She got instantly warmer.

"So now what?" Santana asked gently.

"Now I have homework, so I'm afraid I have to leave" he answered with a chuckle.

Santana nodded and pulled out of his embrace to properly face him.

"See you tomorrow, I suppose" she said with a half smile.

Sebastian nodded. "Yup."

"Just try not to suck too badly" Santana grinned.

He grinned back at her for a moment, but then the seriousness returned to his face. "Santana, just...just know that whatever I say to you tomorrow, I don't mean at all."

She nodded and tucked a lock of raven hair away from her face. "Same with me."

"And same with any of my Warblers. They may mean it, but I won't" Sebastian continued.

"Yeah. I know. And I'll text you afterwards, okay?"

Sebastian nodded, gave her a small smile, then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Bye" he said, shoving his hands in his pocked as he walked out of the alley.

Santana watched him leave and after a few minutes, she darted out of the alley too.

"Santana?"

Santana whipped around at the familiar voice.

"H-hey Rachel, Finn" she said with a fake smile.

"What were you doing in the alley?" Finn asked, as they walked out of the pharmacy's doorway and down the sidewalk towards her.

"Me? Oh...I thought I saw a...cat" Santana lied.

"A cat? You followed a cat? Why?" Rachel asked.

"I happen to like cats" Santana lied, trying to sound like she meant it and was offended by Rachel's doubt.

"You do?" Finn wondered.

"Oh, yeah, because you two of all people know me so well" Santana rolled her eyes. "Now what are you two doing?"

"We just went for a walk" Rachel said, smiling up at Finn, who smiled back down at her.

"A walk? You went for a walk? Why?" Santana mocked.

"Okay, okay, you're mocking us" Rachel said.

"She is?" Finn asked.

"We'll be on our way" Rachel said, pulling Finn along.

"Have fun! Hope you freeze!" Santana called after them waving them off with her signature smirk.

"Oh, go chase another cat" Finn replied.

"Maybe I will!" Santana yelled.

Santana sighed. She knows she had them fooled. Then again, people like Finn were pretty easy to fool. Either way, that was too close for comfort. Way too close.

* * *

**A/N**

**Soooo whaddya think so far? Y'all liking this story? :) Lemmie know! **


	4. Chapter 4

Santana was dreading the moment the bell rang. And once it did, she grabbed her bag and filed out into the hall with the other hordes of students. She slowly but surely made her way to the choir room, where Kurt and Rachel had already assembled.

"Ready to beat those Warblers?" Rachel asked energetically.

"It's not a competition, Rachel" Kurt said.

"I know, but still..." Rachel said.

"You're oddly quiet" Kurt said to Santana with narrowed eyes.

Santana gave a shrug. "I agree with you. It's not a competition."

Puck, Quinn, Brittany and Artie came in the room and slowly, everyone else did too.

Mr. Schuester walked in shortly after. He had a large smile on his face.

"Hey guys! Are you ready? The Warblers are coming today!"

"Yay" Puck said sarcastically.

Mr. Schuester glared at him. "I want you all to be nice, welcoming people."

They all murmured incoherent things, but Mr. Schuester took it as confirmation.

"Now" he began. "I'm going to greet our guests at the door. You guys go to the auditorium, okay? And if I hear that you guys were plotting anything or even uttering rude words, you'll be sitting with Figgins faster than you can say Glee."

So Mr. Schuester hurried out to the door and the members of the group went to the auditorium, where they sat. Only a few moments later, the side doors opened and in filed the Warblers, clad in their iconic blazers. Mr. Schuester and an older man in formal clothes were in the back chatting. Santana assumed he was the coach of the Warblers.

As the Warblers came closer, Santana could see Sebastian. He was in front and had a stern look on his face. Santana kept trying to meet his eye, but he seemed to refuse even looking near her.

"Welcome" Rachel said, adopting her role of co-captian.

"Hello" Sebastian said in a monotone.

After that, both groups stood awkwardly.

Sebastian finally dared to look around and his eyes fell on Santana. When their eyes met, Sebastian's steely glare was momentarily replaced with a softer expression. Santana gave a nod so small that if anyone noticed, they'd think it was just a common courtesy.

"Alright!" Mr. Schuester and the man got on the stage. "Welcome, welcome! So now that we're all here, we can begin. This is just a little sing off. Not even, it's like karaoke. So have fun. Sing songs together. Mix it up, okay? I know some of you Warblers have great singing voices and Rachel here is always looking for a new duet partner..."

Rachel gave a steady smile, but Finn, who was sitting next to her, didn't look pleased.

"So have fun. This is about us bonding over music and making friends, not enemies" Mr. Schuester concluded. "We will be in the back if you have any questions or concerns, but for the most part, you're free."

Mr. Schuester and the man got off the stage and walked to the back of the auditorium. The man had brought a stack of test papers and proceeded to mark them on the table that they used for judging.

"So..." Quinn said, getting it started.

"How about you let us start?" Sebastian began with his naturally snotty tone. "We've been working on a smashing new song."

New Directions nodded and sat down in the fourth row as the Warblers arranged themselves on stage.

Santana watched Sebastian's eyes pan them all quickly and stop on her for a moment longer, before flickering away.

Then the Warblers began to sing. Sebastian took the lead like always, singing both parts of the duet. Santana had always appreciated their a cappella abilities and interesting dance moves, but she had a whole new level of respect for Sebastian and even the others too.

'_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_Hey, you know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, Hey_

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out_

_When all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_'

When the song ended, Santana was the first to start clapping and instantly regretted it. Luckily, no one noticed and the others joined in clapping right away.

"What did you think?" one Warbler asked.

"Interesting song choice" Finn said.

"I liked it" Brittany smiled. "Do you know where I could buy one of those jackets? My cat would love one."

"They're not jackets, they're blazers" Kurt corrected. He turned back to the Warblers. "I thought you guys were a bit pitchy."

"Really?" another Warbler asked, frowning at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged a bit.

"I agree with Kurt" Rachel said. "I think you need to practice some scales. And also, you need to use the stage more."

"Wh-what did you think, Santana?" Sebastian asked, with a smug look that Santana knew was only for show.

Santana wrinkled her nose and gave a shrug. "Meh. I think you all look like you're in pain when you dance. And it's a little desperate that you had to sing a duet yourself when there's like ten other dudes who could sing with you. But I didn't fall asleep so that's a plus."

"Oh, hop off, Santana" Sebastian said.

"Like I'd ever hop on" she replied.

"How about we sing now" Rachel said, standing up. "Come on, gang."

Santana and her peers stood up and switches spots with the Warblers.

Rachel and Finn were taking lead on this song, which was 'Butterflies' by the Stereos, so Santana and the others were banished to the back ground.

After their song, New Directions accepted criticism from the Warblers, who gave them a loud applause too.

"You were good" a blonde Warbler smiled at them.

"Yeah, you guys have harmony under control" another Warbler said with a nod.

"But your dancing was really sloppy" another Warbler said.

"Yeah Rachel" Sebastian said with a smirk. "I liked your solo."

"I wasn't singing a solo" Rachel said slowly.

"I was singing too" Finn piped up.

Sebastian made a face. "Yeah, well, you see, I couldn't hear you over little Barbra here's screeching."

"It wasn't screeching" Rachel defensively said.

"Hmmm. And I liked your little swaying props" Sebastian added with a nod toward Santana and Puck and Artie.

"That's rich coming from you, you little weasel" Santana sneered.

Quinn nodded. "You sang solo. At least we had a duet."

Sebastian chuckled. "Wanna know the difference? The difference is that each Warbler brings a new part of the song. Each little drum beat and do-wop is from our mouths. And if we take even one person away, it'll sound different. But with you, no one even hears the Asian chick."

"My name is Tina" Tina defiantly said.

"No one cares!" a short Warbler bellowed and they all snickered.

"And I'm sure no one will care if I come over there and punch that little smirk off you face" Mercedes threatened.

"Hey! This is not the way we're supposed to be interacting" Blaine cut in.

"Blaine's right" the blonde Warbler said. "Blaine, why don't you join us for a number, like the good old days?"

"Only if Kurt can join" Blaine said.

"Sure."

* * *

For the next hour, they all sang together. Rachel did a duet with the blonde Warbler, Mike and a few of the Warblers did a cool dance and there were several other performances.

Santana joined in a few of them, as did Sebastian, but neither of them dared to sing together. It would be too obvious.

They always gave criticism to everyone and both Santana and Sebastian were on the meaner side, especially to each other.

When it was time for the Warblers to leave, Santana was glad because Mercedes had just started getting on her case about not singing a duet with anyone. The Warblers all stood up and said their goodbyes. Santana tried to make eye contact with Sebastian, but he refused again. It was only as they were about to leave did he give her a small nod.

"That was fun" Brittany said to the group as the Warblers left with the man.

"Minus Sebastian's snotty comments, they're all pretty civil" Quinn said.

"They're all nice guys" Blaine said. "They just...fall to peer pressure too easily."

"Shame" Kurt added.

"Well, that's quitting time" Puck said, jumping up. "I have a date with this hot chick I met at the beer store."

Slowly they all left the auditorium. Santana hung back a bit, in case Sebastian came back like he did the last time. But he didn't.

Santana went to her locker and retrieved her phone.

To her joy, there was already a message from Sebastian.

'_I think we pulled it off :)_'

* * *

**A/N**

**I've gotten so many positive responses so far! Thank you all so much! I love you all!**

**The song the Warblers sang is 'Two Is Better Than One' sung by Boys Like Girls feat Taylor Swift. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write. Santana and Sebastian had to be on their game to keep it a secret. :)**

**Thanks again and I love you all! Byeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday couldn't have come fast enough. When it did, Santana was up super early and was ready by seven, which was quite a feat considering that one time, she slept until two in the afternoon. At nine, she heard a car honk twice quickly and she knew what that meant. So she opened the door, made sure no one was watching, then dashed to the car that was waiting for her.

"Hey" Sebastian smiled at her as she shut the door.

"Hi" Santana said, kissing him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, waiting for her to buckle in.

Santana's eyes flashed. "I'd be more ready if I knew what the heck I was in for today."

Sebastian grinned. He hadn't told her what he had planned for the day, only that it would be the best date she's ever been on...and that she should dress casual.

Santana wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and classy grey lace shirt. Sebastian wore a red shirt that, Santana noticed, looked very good on him, and skinny beige slacks.

"I could tell you what we're doing..." Sebastian began.

Santana looked over eagerly.

"...But then I'd have to kill you" he finished with a wink.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I want to date a murderer."

"But I'm an attractive person" Sebastian reminded her.

Santana laughed. "True."

They drove on for a while, with nothing but the radio on. Santana tried to think of places that they could be headed, but she had no ideas. The drive was long. They weren't even in Lima anymore, they were in farm country, surrounded by trees.

"Here we are" Sebastian smirked, as he turned into a dusty road.

"And 'here' is where, exactly?" Santana asked.

Sebastian looked at her. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, why?" Santana looked scared.

"Because we are going..." Sebastian paused for dramatic effect. "Zip-lining."

Santana smiled. "Really? Like in the trees?"

Sebastian nodded. "My dad's friend owns the place so I've been doing this for years. It's so cool."

"I've never done it. It looks fun" Santana said excitedly.

"Come on" Sebastian said, taking her hand. "We have to hike a bit, though.

Sebastian led her to a small cabin, filled with zip-lining equipment.

"Sebastian!" a middle aged man walked up to them with a wide smile. "How are you?"

"Hey Walter. I'm great, you?" Sebastian shook his hand.

"Good, good. How's your father holding up?" Walter asked.

"Good. Oh, Walter, this is my friend, Santana" Sebastian said.

"Hello" Santana said politely.

"Hey! So are you two here to Zip?"

"Yeah, if that's alright" Sebastian said.

"Sure, go ahead! You know how to do it" Walter said. Then the phone rang. "Oops, gotta get that" he said, and ran off.

Sebastian helped Santana get harnessed in, as there were several safety cords needed, and fitted for a helmet. When they were both dressed properly and ready to go, they went outside.

"Perfect day for it" Sebastian said. "We're lucky."

They hiked through the trees. It was uphill, so after a while, Santana was puffing for breath. But it was such a lovely day that she didn't care. The trees weren't fully in bloom yet, but there were many large pine trees to provide a gorgeous green colour. The bright sun peeked through the branches, casting shadows along the dirt and mulch covered path.

"So how's school?" Sebastian asked as they hiked.

"Blah" Santana said. "Same old, same old, you know?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I do know. How's Cheerios?"

"Nothing says fun like being yelled at by batty old Coach Sylvester" Santana scoffed.

"I can think of at least one good thing about being a Cheerio" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"And that is...?"

"Those short skirts" Sebastian said. "I've seen the pictures. Those are nice."

Santana laughed and playfully hit him. "How were you ever gay?"

Sebastian shrugged.

* * *

After another ten minutes, they made it to the top.

"Nice view" Santana grinned, looking down at the trees.

"Are your ready to go?" Sebastian asked.

He showed her how to use the metal clips to hook herself on so they could go up a ladder to a treetop platform. When they were both up, Sebastian helped harness her securely onto the thick metal wire that ran down the hill they just climbed and to a platform that looked very tiny from their view.

"When you go down, hold on to these ropes. If you go down and don't get your feet firmly on the platform and end up bouncing backwards, wait until you fully stop before you pull yourself forward. Then unclip yourself and move so I can come down" Sebastian instructed.

"Got it" Santana nodded.

"Ready then?" he asked, double checking that she was all set.

She nodded.

"Then jump" he said, stepping back to give her room.

Santana looked down and hesitated. "I'm securely strapped in, right?"

"Yes."

"And I won't die?"

"Probably not."

"Sebastian!" Santana said. "This is no time for jokes."

"Are you scared?" Sebastian asked in a teasing tone.

Santana brushed a loose lock of hair out of her eyes and shook her head. "No."

Sebastian patted her arm. "Look, you have nothing to be afraid of. I swear you'll be okay. Trust me."

"I do" Santana said firmly. Then, she took a step back and leaped off the platform. She went whizzing down the line, her ponytail flying behind her. It was an amazing feeling. The wind was in her face and she soared down through the trees, faster than a car. Santana grinned as she zipped down. Why was she scared? This was awesome!

The landing platform came closer and she extended her legs and when she got there, made a good landing stop. She turned and looked all the way back at the top. Sebastian was waving at her, but that was all she could see because he was so small. Santana unclipped herself from the zip-line and climbed down to the ground as Sebastian came flying down the zip-line too. He had a perfect landing as well and was down on the ground in no time.

"Well?" Sebastian asked, with a huge smile. "Was that fun?"

"Yes!" Santana beamed. "That was so cool!"

"See? Nothing to be scared of."

"I wasn't scared" she replied quickly.

He chuckled and let the matter rest. "Well, if you're willing to hike all the way up there again, we can go one more time."

Santana nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

So they hiked up again and zip-lined down again. After that, they took off their harnesses, said goodbye to Walter, and left the site.

Their next stop on the date was bowling. Sebastian had reserved a lane earlier. So they got some pizza and started a game. Santana was good at bowling. Her Abuela had taken her bowling several times as a kid and taught her all the tricks.

"Another strike!" Sebastian said in awe. "That's a turkey."

Santana smirked. "Hey, you're only thirty points behind."

During their second game, Santana purposely messed up a few shots, so she wouldn't win by such a huge number.

"You're really good at bowling" Sebastian commented as they drove home. "I didn't know."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" Santana said cheekily.

Sebastian laughed. "You're right. Let's play a game. I'll say topic, like 'book' or 'writing tool' and we have to say our favourite."

Santana nodded. "Okay."

"Favourite colour?" Sebastian asked. "Mine's red."

"Black" Santana said. "It's a sexy colour."

"Oh come on! No one likes black! Black isn't even a colour it's a shade!" Sebastian protested.

"Fine! I suppose red is a cool colour too" Santana said. "Favourite pizza topping?"

"Olives" he answered. "You?"

"Pineapple" Santana said. "Favourite style of shirt?"

"That's a such a random question. I don't know...V-neck?"

"Nice. I can't say I have a favourite shirt style. I have a lot of clothes and a wide variety of shirts" Santana said.

"Okay favourite TV show?" Sebastian asked.

Santana chuckled. "Reality TV. Like Jersey Shore, Dance Moms, Real Housewives, you know, the good stuff."

"Ew, Santana! That stuff is junk! It's all fake!" Sebastian cried.

"But it's so entertaining!" Santana persisted. "What shows do you watch?"

"Comedies. My favourites are Big Bang Theory, Modern Family, The Simpsons and How I Met Your Mother."

"Oh, I've seen a few episodes of all of those. They're okay" Santana said. "Ummm, favourite sport?"

"Hockey. And tennis" Sebastian said. "And yours is probably football, right?"

Santana scoffed. "Heck no! I hate football. I can't understand it."

"You're a football cheerleader!"

"I still hate it. I don't play any sports but if I have to pick a favourite, I'd say soccer."

"Neat. Favourite day of the week, but you can't pick a weekend."

"Friday" Santana replied automatically.

"Same" Sebastian.

"Wow, something in common" Santana said.

"What do you mean? We both like red."

"We are so compatible" Santana said sarcastically.

Sebastian paused. "I think we are."

Santana nodded and patted Sebastian's leg. "I do too, actually. Since we've started going out, I haven't questioned it at all. I think we're awesome together."

Sebastian smile. "I really wish I wasn't driving right now."

"Why?"

"So I could kiss you."

* * *

Part three of the day's date was ice cream; a peanut butter swirl for Sebastian and a strawberry for Santana. Even though it was slightly chilly outside, they both enjoyed it. Santana insisted on paying this time. To prevent being seen, they ate in Sebastian's car, listening to the radio and laughing as they made fun of all the songs. It was relaxed and chill and both of them enjoyed it.

"You have ice cream on your face" Sebastian smirked. They had finished their cones and were just sitting and talking.

"Do I?" Santana asked with wide eyes. She reached into her pocket, where she had shoved some extra napkins.

But Sebastian grabbed her face and licked it off. Then he moved his mouth over to hers for a sloppy kiss. Santana dropped the napkin she was holding and instead, put her hand on the back of his neck. His hands moved from the side of her head to get tangled in her hair as their kiss got more heated and fierce.

Then air became a necessity and they broke apart. Sebastian and Santana stared at each other. Both of them had little smirks.

"Yeah. The ice cream's gone" Sebastian chuckled.

Santana winked.

* * *

He drove her home after that and he parked a few houses down.

"Thank you so much" Santana said to him. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too" Sebastian said. "But you got lucky with those bowling wins, so we'll have to have a rematch someday."

Santana grinned. "Alright, if you really wanna lose aga-" She stopped mid-sentence and froze, with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong?"

Without answering, Santana reached across Sebastian and turned the keys to his car, turning off the engine.

"What're you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Get down" Santana hissed and slid down in her seat.

Sebastian did the same but looked bewildered.

"What in the name of Warblers is going on?" Sebastian demanded.

"Across the street. I saw Puck on a skateboard" Santana said frantically.

"He's the one with the mohawk, right?" Sebastian asked.

Santana nodded. "I hope he didn't see."

"I think my windows are tinted" Sebastian said, trying to calm her down. "He's probably gone now."

"Check" Santana urged.

"No, you check. If he sees you, he won't be as concerned since you lived here" Sebastian pointed out.

Santana couldn't argue that. Slowly, she sat up and peered over the dashboard. Luckily, Puck was way down the street and showed no sign of turning around.

"He's gone" she said, very relieved.

They both sat back up in their seats.

"Well, I better go before someone else comes by" Santana sighed. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Bye" he mumbled against her lips.

She smiled and opened the car door.

"See you" she said, getting out. "Thanks for a wonderful date."

"Anytime" he winked. She closed the door and hurried to her house. She watched him drive away from the little window by the front door.

That really was a great date. In fact, the only word that stuck in her mind was 'perfect'.

* * *

**A/N**

**Have any of you been zip-line-ing? Omg I have and it's so fun. If you ever get the chance, do it. Anyways, my experience is what inspired this date. The next chapter is the climax of the story. So look forward to that. :P**

**Thanks again for all the positive feed back I've been getting. I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"So Santana" Mercedes said from across the lunch table. "You've been busy for weeks. We never see you anymore."

Santana shrugged. "Yeah, sorry. My mom hurt her back so I've been helping out at home and stuff."

"Oh, that sucks" Quinn said. "How'd she hurt it?"

"Um...she was trying to move that coffee table in the basement" Santana lied.

"Ouch. The same thing happened to my aunt once" Blaine said.

"So do you wanna come to movies on Friday night?" Mercedes asked her. "We're finally going to see that new movie with Emma Stone."

Santana blinked. She and Sebastian had seen that few weeks ago.

"Um, nah, my cousins are coming over" Santana said. "They're little so I gotta entertain them."

"Really? Well how about Saturday?" Mercedes asked.

Santana internally cursed. She had a date with Sebastian planned for that day. "Maybe. I'll let you know."

"Cool" Brittany said. "Hey guys, it's almost time for class."

"And after that, Glee!" Blaine said, picking up his lunch tray.

"Hey, Santana, who are you texting under the table?" Quinn asked.

"Puck" Santana said, lying once again. "He's skipping math."

"Again?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

Santana nodded and glanced down at her phone before the screen went black. It was out of power.

Santana sighed and threw it back in her bag.

"Well, to class we go" Brittany said. "What class do I have again?"

* * *

Santana sat through a very boring english class. Normally she'd be texting Sebastian or someone, but with her dead phone, she was forced to listen to the teacher drone on about Macbeth and the incredible foreshadowing in it.

Luckily, the bell rang soon and Santana filed out into the hall with the others.

"Did you hear?" Tina asked, running to catch up with her. "Mr. Schue has a staff meeting today so we're on our own."

"Really?" Santana asked. All her excitement for Glee was now gone as she knew that Rachel would take over and make them all listen to her solos.

"Yeah, but we're still meeting so see you there. Oh, there's Rory. Rory! Rory, wait up!" Tina ran off to catch up to him.

Santana took a turn in the bathroom. She had some time and her hair needed fixing.

* * *

So after spending fifteen minutes in the bathroom, fixing her hair and makeup and talking with some girls from her class who were in there too, she left the room and strolled down the hall towards the choir room. By now she was fashionably late.

But when she walked in, the scene was not what she expected. Everyone was in the middle of the room furiously yelling and shouting and was Tina crying? But it didn't look like they were mad at each other. No one was tackling anyone and no one's cheeks had fresh slap marks.

"Woah, what's going on?" Santana asked loudly.

"Those freakin' Warblers!" Finn yelled angrily. "It's them!"

"Hey! Does anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" Santana yelled, stepping in the middle of them.

They all quieted down and in a shaky voice, Rachel explained.

"I ran into Mr. Schue on his way to the staff meeting. He said that he had gotten an email from the Regionals Board of Directors saying that the exact setlist we submitted was already in use. Someone leaked our list! And we all know who it was. It's so obvious" Rachel said.

"The Warblers!" Puck yelled.

"Who are we kidding?" Mercedes said loudly. "It wasn't the Warblers. It was that rat, Sebastian."

Everyone agreed with her.

Santana almost fainted. She felt her stomach drop and the room get hotter.

"No, it's not Sebastian" Santana said. "Come on, we sang with them. They're nice now."

"Bull!" Finn yelled. "Total bull."

"Blaine, you know him, what say you?" Santana turned to him, desperately hoping he'd back her up.

Blaine was mad too. "It's something they'd do. If they'd go as far as to practically blind me, they'd easily do this. Yeah, I'd place my bets on Sebastian."

"But-" Santana began.

Sam jumped up. "Well, are we just gonna sit here?" he asked madly.

"No!" Finn yelled, thrusting his fist in the air. "We're gonna go show Sebastian that we won't sit quietly this time. We gave him a chance and now it's war."

"Come on" Puck said. "We're heading down to Dalton right now."

"Wait!" Santana said. "What if it wasn't him?"

"It was, Santana" Quinn said. "Let's go."

"That little jerk" Artie fumed, wheeling past Santana to the door.

"Guys! Wait! Please!" Santana hurried after them. She was desperate to stop them. It wasn't Sebastian, she just knew it.

"Who's got a car?" Rachel asked.

Mike, Quinn, Sugar, Kurt and Mercedes raised their hands.

"Okay, split up and let's go" Rachel said and they all moved into groups.

So Santana was forced to get in a car with Mercedes, Artie, Puck and Brittany.

"I'm gonna knock the brains out of that skunk" Puck muttered darkly as Mercedes followed the line of cars out of the school parking lot. "He will pay for this."

"He won't know what hit him" Mercedes agreed as she drove.

"Guys! You have no proof!" Santana said, not giving up. The worst part of it all was that her phone was totally dead so she had no way of warning Sebastian.

"We know it was him. He's the only one evil enough to do it. All his niceness, it was just an act" Puck growled.

Santana tried to convince them. But she eventually had to stop to avoid suspicions. It's not like her to end a battle and if she continued, they may wonder why. So they were still set on beating the living daylight out of Sebastian, and Santana was forced to watch.

When they arrived at Dalton, they parked off the property. The gang of them, stalked into the parking lot. Blaine led them.

"Is that him?" Kurt asked, pointing to a figure getting out of a car a ways down.

"I think so!" Puck grinned. "Come on! Let's go get him!"

Finn, Mike, Puck and Sam broke into a run.

"Guys! Stop! You can't do this!" Santana shouted. The urgency was growing. But then she paused. What if it WAS Sebastian who leaked the setlist? What if his whole nice boyfriend act was just that- an act? What if he was just another Jesse St. James and she fell for it? Santana stopped her aruguing.

"Come on, Santana!" Quinn said forcefully. "You're always threatening to go all Lima Heights. Now is the time."

Santana felt tears in her eyes as she raced down after them.

"Sebastian!" Finn screamed, making him stop and turn.

"You dirty little smirking scumbag" Puck added.

"What the heck is your problem?" Sebastian asked, looking quite surprised and confused. As he tried to glance at Santana, she looked away. She stared at a rock on the ground pointedly to show that she wasn't doing anything.

"You stole our Regionals setlist!" Sam yelled.

Sebastian let out a small smile. "Your setlist was stolen? Well, it wasn't me."

"What a liar" Puck said. "How dumb are you?"

"It wasn't me. Maybe you've forgotten, but I'm not your enemy anymore" Sebastian said.

"Well that's changed" Finn said, shoving Sebastian.

"Don't touch me!" Sebastian replied and shoved Finn back. That wasn't a good move because all four guys jumped on him. The five of them were a mess of flinging fists and shouts of pain. But most of the pain wasn't from a New Directions member.

Everyone else from New Directions stood still, watching. Santana was off to the side, tears in her eyes. She wanted so badly for them to stop. But what could she do? She told herself to close her eyes and look away.

When Sebastian had seemed to stop fighting back, the guys let up just a bit. They stepped back so Sebastian, who was kneeling helplessly on the ground, was visible to Santana and the onlookers.

What Santana saw tore her. Sebastian's perfect chestnut hair was a disheveled mess and there was dirt on his face - or was it a bruise? His bottom lip was cut and bleeding and his blue-green eyes were glistening with tears. For a brief second, Sebastian's sad eyes met Santana's and in that second, Santana knew two things. One, that it wasn't him who leaked the setlist. And two, that he was silently begging for the one thing that only she could give: help.

So she did. As Puck was winding up for another blow to his shoulder, Santana leaped in front of him and tried to push him and the other guys out of the way.

"Stop!" she screamed, panting for breath and hoping that she wouldn't cry. "Can't you see he's crying? He's hurt!"

She protectively blocked Sebastian from the guys.

"Move out of the way, Santana" Finn said. "He deserves what's coming to him."

"No, he doesn't. It wasn't him and I'm not gonna let you touch him" Santana firmly said. "You guys are sick."

The guys stared at her as if she was an alien.

"What's your deal?" Mike asked.

"My deal is that you have no proof it was him and now he's crying" Santana replied.

"Wimp" Puck muttered.

"You know what? All of you, just go. Get back in your cars and go" Santana said. Behind her, she heard Sebastian stand up and awkwardly stand there, breathing heavily.

It seemed that the guys had had their revenge and so they stepped back. Sam pointed at Sebastian. "This isn't over. We'll be telling your Headmaster about this."

They all turned to walk away.

"Come on, Santana" Finn said.

Santana took a deep breath. "No, I'll find my own way home, thanks."

Everyone was silent.

"You're not coming?" Artie asked incredulously.

"No" Santana said harshly. "Bye."

Slowly, her friends walked away back to their cars.

She knew they were watching, though, so without looking at him, she said to Sebastian quietly, "Stay here. I'll be back." Then she walked away across the parking lot and towards the road. She walked down the sidewalk as if she knew where she was going. When she was sure that all the cars were gone, she turned and headed right back to the Dalton parking lot.

Sebastian was still standing there, rubbing his face. Santana went right up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, finally letting her tears fall. "I'm so, so sorry."

He hugged her back the best he could. "It's not your fault."

"I should have stopped them sooner."

"It's fine" he whispered in her ear. "Besides, we're even now for the Slushie incident."

Santana pulled out from the hug and stared at him. Yup, it was a bruise on his face.

"It wasn't you, right? You didn't steal our setlist?" she asked, just to be sure.

"No, it wasn't me. And it wasn't any of my Warblers either" Sebastian said. "I swear."

"I believe you" Santana said. She reached up and gently touched the bruise on his face. He winced at the touch.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Your lip is bleeding" Santana said, taking his hand, which she was upset to find was scratched and rough from when he hit the ground.

He gave her his keys and they got in his car.

"Is anyone at your house?" Santana asked, starting his car.

"Nope."

So she drove silently to his house and then helped him inside and to the upstairs bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked him as he sat on the counter. She opened the little medicine cabinet on the wall and found a box of bandaids and some rubbing alcohol.

"Yeah" Sebastian nodded. "Are you?"

Santana glanced at him. "I wasn't the one beat up."

"Answer the question" he said firmly, staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm upset" she admitted. "I'm upset at myself, I'm upset at my friends, I'm upset at whoever stole our setlist. I'm just upset."

"You have to calm down" Sebastian said softly as Santana put cream on his hands and then a bandaid.

She nodded and refrained from eye contact. "Take off your shirt."

For the first time, he smiled. "Why, you wanna check out the abs?"

Santana grinned back at him. "No, I wanna see how bruised you are."

He rolled his eyes and she helped him pull off his shirt and Dalton tie. As nice as his body was, and it was very nice, Santana was pained to see several dark bruises. But other than that, there were no cuts.

"Well, I can't do anything for the bruises. I suggest some coverup for the one on your face, though" she said. "Anything else?"

He shook his head and scooted over so she had room to sit on the bathroom counter too. When she sat down, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"No problem."

"Seriously, though. It must have been hard for you."

"To stand up to my friends or to watch the person I love get hurt?"

"You love me?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"N-no, I didn't say that" Santana quickly tried to cover up her slip.

"You did" Sebastian said, smiling knowingly. "But it's okay, though. Because I love you too."

Santana smiled warmly and leaned into him.

They were both silent for a moment, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" Sebastian asked. "There's a big, warm blanket with our names on it."

Santana nodded.

* * *

**A/N**

**Boom. This chapter is big. This chapter is the climax of the story and a turning point. This chapter is why I have this story because this chapter came to me first. I was planning this chapter for months because it needed to be perfect, so hopefully you guys liked it. **

**This was also really hard to write because I had to make Finn and Puck and Sam and those people the bad guys. I know it's totally OOC but someone had to start the fight so let's just ignore that. I love Finn and those guys so it hurt me to write it.**

**So thanks for all the love I've been getting and just know that I love you back!**


	7. Chapter 7

Santana was dreading school the next day. When she had gotten home the night before and finally charged her phone, there were several missed texts from her friends. She replied to them all and lied in pretty much all of them. So when she got to school, she mentally prepared herself for a bombardment of questions, accusations and demands.

The night before, she and Sebastian had talked and agreed that if the questions get bad, then she might as well just tell them the truth. But she hoped she would be able to avoid it...forever.

When she got to school, she made sure she was a bit late, so she could hopefully avoid anyone before class starts.

But it was pointless because as soon as she sat down in homeroom class, there was a PA asking for her to report to the choir room. If they were meeting during normal class time, it had to be important. So Santana slowly made her way to the choir room. Everyone else was in there already, staring at her with blank, unreadable faces.

"Santana, glad you're here" Mr. Schuester said, motioning for her to take a seat.

She strolled across the floor and sat down, trying to look as calm as possible.

"Well, since you didn't join us yesterday. You missed a very eventful discussion" Will said.

Mercedes leaned over to Santana. "He got so mad at us. He yelled for almost thirty minutes."

Santana almost wished she was there. That would have quite amusing since she would be the only one not in trouble.

"As I had said, I have half mind to disqualify you guys from competition. What you did was awful. Now I hear, Santana, that you were the only one against yesterday's actions?"

"Sure was" Santana replied.

"Well, I admire your courage for trying to stop it. Anyways, after a night of thinking, I've decided that unless Dalton gets involved or Sebastian reports us, we should be okay. And I doubt either of those would happen since we refrained from reporting the salt rock confession. And I assume that an incident of this sort will never, ever happen again, am I correct?" Mr. Schue stared at them.

They all nodded.

"Good. As for the setlist, I have no idea who stole it from us. Sebastian and the Warblers are a possibility, but nothing is proven. I'll do whatever I can to find out, but I think that we should start planning our new and even better setlist. So after school we're having a Glee meeting" Mr. Schuester said.

Santana nodded.

"Can we go back to class now?" Kurt asked. "I have a math quiz."

Will nodded. "Yes, you may." They all got up and made their way back to their classes.

The day dragged on. Santana spent most of it trying to avoid people. She could feel them staring at her with questioning eyes. But she managed to keep to herself all day and no one asked her anything. But she didn't relax at all. Finally, the last bell rang and Santana headed off to Glee club.

All the other members were already there and when she walked in, she knew they were all silently watching her.

As she prepared herself for someone to ask something, Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Take a seat, guys. I have news" he said, facing us.

"You know who leaked our setlist?" Rachel asked eagerly.

Mr. Schuester nodded gravely. "Yup."

"Who?" several people, including Santana yelled.

"Like a few years ago, it was Coach Sylvester" Mr. Schue said.

"Really?" Finn asked. "She did it again?"

"Element of surprise" Kurt said. "We never thought it was her."

"You all jumped to conclusions" Santana said boldly.

"How'd you get her to admit?" Quinn asked.

Mr. Schue sighed. "Well, I called up the Regionals Board of Directors and they hooked me up with who Sue gave the setlist to, and they admitted it. Then I went to Sue and she had to come clean."

There was a mumble of rude words.

"Hey, hey, none of that. We have a second chance here. Let's come up with a brand new brilliant out-of-the-park setlist" Mr. Schue said. "Sam, you said you had a song that was a contender."

Sam nodded and stood up.

Rachel's hand shot up in the air. "Mr. Schue, I have a ton of song ideas."

And that's when Santana knew she was in for a long rehearsal.

* * *

"Okay guys, we made some outstanding progress today. I think we can call it a day" Mr. Schue said as they all collapsed into the chairs. "See you tomorrow."

They all grabbed their bags and left the choir room, glad to be free. Santana headed towards the bathroom. She could tell her hair was a mess and her lips needed glossing. The bathroom was empty, as it normally is so late after school. Santana put her bag down and began fixing her hair with a small comb. Then she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey Santana" Rachel said in an obviously sweet voice.

Santana turned to see Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Brittany and Sugar come in. They all had the same sugary sweet looks that were just dripping with falseness.

"Sup?" Santana said casually.

"We need to talk" Mercedes said calmly. "Girl talk."

"No, I'm not lending you a bra" Santana said with an eye roll.

"Let's talk about boys" Quinn said with a small smirk.

"No thanks. I'm a lesbian, remember?" Santana smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do" Rachel said. "But you see, you were acting really odd yesterday."

"Santana 'Lima Heights' Lopez was standing up for the enemy" Mercedes said. "That was weird."

"And then you refused to come back with us. How'd you get home?" Tina asked.

"Taxi" Santana lied. She had a suspicion about where this conversation was going and she was not liking it. Santana even considered grabbing her bag and making a run for it, but Sugar was near the door and would stop her.

"Yesterday Quinn had this weird theory. It was so crazy, none of us believed it. But the more we thought about it, the more it seemed true" Rachel said, stepping closer and playing with her fingers like she does when she's mad. "Do you know what that theory was?"

Santana didn't answer. She did know.

"Her theory is that you and Sebastian Smyth are dating" Rachel said, whispering the last word like it was forbidden. And technically, it was.

"That's not true, is it Santana?" Tina asked. "You're not dating that scum bag?"

Santana shook her head. "No" she said quickly, feeling tears in her eyes.

They all sighed and looked at each other.

"So why were you acting so weird?" Quinn asked, in a more nicer tone that before.

Santana shrugged. "That's my business."

"Look, Santana, we're your friends" Brittany piped up. "You can tell us anything."

Santana nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"So just to clarify, you are absolutely not in a relationship of any type with Sebastian Smyth?" Rachel asked.

And that's when Santana lost it. She didn't mean to, but she was at her last straw. She cried.

"Holy cow, Santana, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I am" Santana said. "I am dating him."

Sugar gasped dramatically.

"I knew it!" Quinn snapped her fingers triumphantly.

"There goes my theory" Brittany murmured.

Santana wiped her eyes with her hands. "I'm sorry, but I hate keeping this a secret."

No one said anything.

"And you can't tell anyone, okay?" Santana asked, looking desperately at the girls. "Please."

Again they didn't say anything.

Finally Tina spoke. "How long?"

"Since we all sang 'Black Or White'" Santana said.

"That's almost two months" Quinn commented. "So this is pretty serious."

Santana nodded.

"What if he's another Jesse?" Rachel asked.

"But what if he's another Blaine?" Santana replied.

"We don't want you to get hurt" Tina said.

Santana scoffed. "I'm the toughest girl I know."

"Still..." Mercedes said.

"Look, I know you guys hate him, and I understand why. But I believe he's changed. I'm not asking for your permission because I know you'll never give it. I'm asking for your help. Finn and Sam and those guys beat him up based on a suspicion. Can you image what they'd do if they found out I was dating him? All I want from you is to keep my secret. You're my girls. And I need you to help me here. Please" Santana finished firmly and stared at them hopefully.

The girls all looked at each other. Then they nodded.

"If you're sure that he's changed, then who are we to stop you?" Mercedes said.

"If you ask me, I think it's really romantic" Rachel said. "A forbidden love. You're like Romeo and Juliet!"

Santana smiled. "Thank you, guys."

"Oh, bring it here" Sugar said and they all moved in for a huge hug.

Santana breathed a sigh of relief. That could have gone a whole lot worse.

* * *

"They were cool with it?" Sebastian asked over the phone.

"Yeah" Santana said. "But like I said, it was just the girls. The guys will be a whole different story."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No. Not yet."

"I wish you didn't have to go through this" Sebastian sighed.

Santana nodded and sat down on her bed, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder. "I was thinking after Regionals I'd tell the others. I mean, one of us has to win, right? So-"

"The other group could win. You know, our other competition" Sebastian smiled.

"No. I'd rather you guys win. Anyways, after one of us wins, we won't be competitors anymore so it'd be safe to tell them" Santana said.

"If you want to" Sebastian said.

"They're my friends and I don't like keeping this from them."

"I get it" Sebastian said. "And if you want me there with you, I will be. Don't think you have to do this alone."

Santana smiled. "I love you."

She could practically hear his smile over the phone. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Seriously, thank you to everyone who has left a review on this story. I've gotten nothing but positivity and it's so awesome; I love you guys so much. Only three more chapters after this and I can't wait for y'all to read them! :)**

**See ya next week! **


	8. Chapter 8

Santana cursed under breath as she waited not-so-patiently for her boyfriend to open the stupid door.

Finally she heard the lock click and the door opened.

Sebastian grinned sheepishly and let her in.

The first thing she noticed was how hot he looked in a simple gray Tshirt. The second thing she noticed was that all the bruises on his arms and face were gone.

"Sorry for the wait, I was dealing with Roger" he said, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Who's Roger?" Santana asked, taking off her coat.

As if on cue, there was a faint bark from inside the house.

"That would be Roger" Sebastian sighed.

"You got a dog?"

"No, I'm watching a dog" Sebastian corrected. "He's my dad's friend's. We're dog-sitting, but my parents got invited to go to their other friend's yacht today. So I'm left with that devil of a dog."

Santana smirked. "Aw, can Sebastian not handle a little doggy all by himself?" she mocked.

"No, he won't shut up! And he keeps following me around the house. So I locked him in the basement and that brings us back to the fact that he won't shut up."

Santana laughed. "I wanna see him."

So Sebastian led her to the basement. As soon as they went down the stairs, they were attacked by a fuzzy dog. It was medium sized and had curly beige fur. It barked excitedly at the new nice-smelling person.

Santana fell to her knees and petted it. "He's so adorable! Hey Roger! Who's the cutest dog ever? Oh, you're so soft, I wanna hug you forever."

"You know, there are moments when I'm scared of you because you're the toughest chick I know. But this is not one of those moments" Sebastian said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up, you" Santana glanced at him. "You're just jealous."

Sebastian snorted. "Right, sure, okay."

Santana hugged Roger who fidgeted excitedly in her arms and sniffed her face. "He's a Wheaton, yes?"

"Yup. Have you ever had a dog?" Sebastian asked, sitting down on the floor with her and Roger.

"Nope. My mom is allergic" Santana said.

"You're not allergic, are you? I heard that allergies are passed down" Sebastian asked cautiously.

"No. Have you had a pet before?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Too much travelling for a pet."

"Look at that, he's stopped barking. See, you behave for Auntie Santana" Santana cooed to the adorable fuzzy dog.

"Show off" Sebastian muttered.

Santana rolled her eyes at him.

From upstairs, a quiet beeping went off.

"What's that?" Santana asked, looking up.

"Oh, shoot" Sebastian jumped up. "Stay here" he instructed before dashing up the stairs

"Who, me or the dog?" Santana called.

"Both!"

So Santana sat with Roger, who tried to crawl into her lap but was slightly too big. That didn't stop him from trying several times.

Sebastian returned a few minutes to find Santana being smothered by a very happy dog.

"Help" Santana said weakly with a laugh.

Sebastian pulled Roger off her. "Get off, you dumb dog."

"Don't say that" Santana scolded. "He's lovely. He's just to big to be a lap-dog."

"Come on. I have surprise" Sebastian changed the subject and helped her up.

"Ooh what is it?" Santana asked.

"Not telling" he said. He turned her around so he stood behind her. "Close your eyes."

Santana did. Just to make sure, he put his hands over her eyes.

"Now we're gonna go up the stairs" he said. "Step, step, step..."

"This isn't safe" Santana laughed, feeling with her hands for the wall to steady her.

"Well, if you fall, you'll land on me" Sebastian said. They finally made it to the main floor. Still covering her eyes, Sebastian led her to the kitchen. Then he pull away his hands and she opened her eyes.

Santana stared at the scene in front of her. Sebastian's mahogany kitchen table was covered with a red tablecloth and on the table was two place settings. There were two tall candles lit and soft jazz music played in the background.

"Wow" Santana sighed softly. It was so beautiful.

"Ta-da! I made us dinner" Sebastian said proudly and holding out his arms triumphantly.

"You can cook?"

"Okay, I reheated dinner. But I made dessert, I swear."

Santana laughed. "I see."

"It's the thought that counts" Sebastian pointed out with a chuckle.

Santana hugged him. "It's gorgeous."

"Well then, let's sit down."

Santana took a seat.

Sebastian handed her a plate of pasta with chicken and tomato sauce.

"My mom made it and it's really good" he said.

"It smells good" she grinned.

Sebastian finally pulled out a bottle of red wine and two fancy glasses out.

"Wine?" Santana asked, impressed.

"If you're okay with it. Don't worry, we won't go crazy. One glass only; you have to drive."

"But we're not even legal" Santana said, pretending to be scandalized.

"Yeah, but I'm a bad rule-breaker" Sebastian snarled.

Santana batted her eyes. "If only my mother knew..."

The two of them laughed. Santana's face was red and Sebastian nearly fell off his chair. Finally they took some deep breaths and managed to calm down. Sebastian popped the cork on the wine.

"What's the occasion?" Santana asked as he carefully poured.

Sebastian glanced at her. "This is to celebrate us. We've been dating for over two months. I was beat up and we found out that we're both pretty awesome actors."

Santana smiled. "We are."

"Anyways, Regionals is on Saturday. I don't know how New Directions does it, but we Warblers will be rehearsing pretty much every free chance we get, so I doubt we'll be able to see each other very much this week" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, my people are kind of procrastinators so the night before we'll all be up crying" Santana said.

"So here's to us" Sebastian held out his wine glass and Santana clicked her glass with his.

"And may the best show choir win" Santana smiled.

"Oh, we will" Sebastian grinned.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Santana said.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see" Sebastian said.

"I guess so" Santana smirked.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Sebastian asked excitedly.

"I am."

"No, I mean really ready."

"I am."

"Are you sure?"

"For goodness sakes, Sebastian! What is it?"

Sebastian came over to the couch, where they had moved to after dinner, with a cheeky grin. In his hands was a plate and when he set it down between them, Santana saw a pile of warm brownies.

"You made these?"

"Don't sound so surprised" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Santana chuckled. "They look amazing."

"They taste even better" he said. "But wait, there's more!" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a can of whipped cream.

"Yay!" Santana clapped her hands.

After loading a brownie with a bunch of whipped cream, Santana took a bite.

"Oh my gosh! Sebastian, these are so good!"

He grinned, pleased.

"Are you sure you made these?" she looked questioningly at him.

He put his hands on his heart. "Your disbelief wounds me, Santana."

"Sorry. But these are perfect" Santana said. "Honestly."

"I get that a lot" Sebastian grinned.

Suddenly Santana paused. "Hold on, are these drugged?"

Sebastian shook his head. "What kind of person do you take me for?"

Santana winked. "An unpredictable one."

He laughed. "Well, they're made with love only...and a lot of chocolate."

Santana grabbed the whipped cream can and sprayed a blob of it on Sebastian's cheek. "Oops my hand slipped."

He grabbed the can from her. "You know, you're really asking for it." He drew a messy whipped cream moustache on her face.

"No you didn't!" Santana gasped, crossing her eyes as she tried to see the moustache under her nose.

Sebastian smirked triumphantly. Santana glared at him.

"Why have one moustache when we can have two?" She lunged forward and kissed his lips hard, making sure the whipped cream on her face got smeared onto his. However, when they parted, it wasn't much of a moustache; it was more of a messy glob.

"There. Now we're one of those match-y couples" Santana declared.

"Oh, joy" Sebastian said, trying to lick his moustache off.

Santana laughed, but it was drowned out by a loud bark from the basement.

Sebastian groaned. "Ugh, Roger!"

He reluctantly got up and went to the basement door. As soon as he opened it, Roger came bounding up the stairs. He jumped up at Sebastian, knocking him over.

"Ugh, Roger, get off of me!" Sebastian gasped as the dog climbed on him and licked his face.

Santana laughed and hurried over.

She pulled Roger off him, which was easier than she expected because Roger's new target was the whipped cream on her own face. Sebastian sighed and sat up next to Santana. He rested his head on her shoulder and inhaled the scent of her hair, which smelled like apple cinnamon.

"Stupid dog" Sebastian sighed and started humming a song mindlessly.

Santana chuckled and petted Roger, who lay faithfully on her feet.

* * *

It wasn't until Wednesday when New Directions started really putting their whole one hundred percent effort in Regionals rehearsals. And like Santana had predicted, Friday night came and they were a mess. Nerves were setting in and the fact that they were all tired made their dancing awful. Three people had already cried and Blaine sported a nice new bruise on his leg from when Sugar had accidentally kicked him.

"Okay guys" Mr. Schuester said after they had successfully done their whole performance for the first time in an hour. "We'll call it a day."

"But Regionals is tomorrow! As in-" Tina looked at her watch. "-seventeen hours!"

"We'll be fine" Finn said. "We always are."

"Yeah, remember two years ago when we put together our whole Sectionals performance like twenty minutes before we performed?" Mercedes said.

"We still won!" Brittany said positively.

Mr. Schuester held up his hands to silence them. "Anyways, tomorrow we're up against the Warblers. I want you all to be on your best behaviour. No matter what they say or do. Just let it roll off you. And come tell me. I'll deal with it, if I need to" Mr. Schuester said.

Puck made a fist. "But seriously, if Sebastian so much as frowns at us, I'll-"

"Leave him alone" Santana finished for him. "You will stop being such a idiotic neanderthal and leave him alone."

"Santana, what's gotten into you?" Artie asked.

Santana paused. "Sebastian didn't steal out setlist, as we know."

"I think what Santana means is that Sebastian seems to have kept the peace" Rachel jumped in. "We sang 'Black And White' with the Warblers and that was cool. Then they came over and we all sang together, remember? So maybe, they're okay."

Santana flashed Rachel a grateful smile.

"Sorry, but almost blinding someone isn't 'okay'" Kurt argued.

"Look" Mr. Schue said loudly. "I understand that you all have different opinions of Sebastian and the Warblers, but tomorrow, just ignore them and let them be. Yeah, they may taunt you, but just ignore it and focus on winning. Okay?"

They all mumbled agreements.

Mr. Schuester sighed. "Now go home and get some rest. The bus will be here bright and early to take us to Regionals."

* * *

**A/N**

**This was just a cute fluffy chapter with a dog because dogs are cool and I had a bit of writer's block when I wrote this. Plus I wanted some happiness before the drama-rama. :P**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Santana woke up on Saturday morning with a mix of emotions. A lot of it was nerves. Nerves for performing, nerves for being to the bus on time, nerves for having to face the Warblers. But there was also some excitement. If they won, they'd be headed to Nationals! In Chicago! That'd be neat. And it was her last year so a victory would be a great closer.

When she got to the school, the bus was waiting for them and several of her friends were there already.

When they were all there they got on the bus. As Santana sat down next to Brittany, her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text from Sebastian.

'_Good luck!_'

She smirked as she replied. '_Thanks but we don't need it. You Warblers on the other hand..._'

His reply came fast. '_We'll see who's smirking after the results ;)_'

'_How'd you know I was smirking?_'

'_I know you. Gotta go, see you there!_'

'_Bye, loser!_' She send the last message and shoved her phone in her pocket as Mr. Schue started giving them an inspirational speech.

* * *

When they arrived at the theatre, the place was swarming with people. Santana tried to find Sebastian, but he and the Warblers were no where to be found. They all changed into their outfits and waiting eagerly for it all to begin.

The first time Santana saw Sebastian was when he and the Warblers went on the stage. They were slotted to go first. As the Warblers stood on stage, waiting for their cue to begin, Santana swore Sebastian was staring right at her. She winked and grinned but then they started singibg. The Warblers' first song was 'Stand'.

"They're good" Mercedes whispered sadly from three seats down.

"We'll be better" Blaine said confidently. "We've got this."

Santana kept her eyes on Sebastian the whole time, lost in his dreamy voice. After 'Stand' was 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted. Santana silently gasped. Sebastian had been humming that the last time she was at his house. Naturally, the Warblers nailed it. Their doo-wops and little sounds were all perfectly in sync. It was unbelievable how coordinated they all were.

"Big deal" Rachel huffed. "They can sing together. But no Warbler has a vocal capacity to match mine or Kurt's or Mercedes', or anyone's."

Santana smiled at this. Rachel was right. They had this in the bag.

"But we're also up against the Golden Goblets" Finn reminded them all in a hushed voice.

"Guys, be quiet" Mr. Schue hissed madly.

They all shut up and Santana focused back on Sebastian. They had just finished their performance. Santana wanted to jump up and clap right away, but she waited until others started it before she politely joining in. The Warblers took their bows and walked off the stage.

Santana saw the row of reserved seats a few rows up and silently willed Sebastian and the Warblers to file in.

Suddenly she was nudged. "Come on" Tina hissed.

Santana saw all her friends standing up and slowly moving out of the rows. It was time to get ready.

On the stage, the tech crew was getting things prepared for the Golden Goblets.

As Santana and everyone went back stage, she looked over her shoulder to see the Warblers coming in the seating area from the other door. Sebastian wasn't looking her way.

* * *

From the greenroom, they heard the Golden Goblets perform their songs, which were awful.

"Okay, we can do this" Artie said confidently.

"Good luck, you guys. I believe in you" Mr. Schue said with a smile.

A man with a black headset came in the room. "You're on in five."

"Let's go!" Quinn said and they quickly did a group cheer before heading out onto the stage.

Their performance went perfectly. Santana was pleased to have some solo lines in the mashup of 'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly' and again in the Troubletone's song. Then Rachel sang a jaw-dropping spectacular performance of 'Here's To Us'. Yes, their Regionals performance went great. A few times Santana made eye contact with Sebastian. He had winked and smiled encouragingly at her.

After they were cheered off the stage, they gathered backstage while they waited for the judges to make a decision. This was always the most stressful part of Regionals. Everyone was freaking out.

"I could have sang better" Rachel sighed.

"No, no, you were great" Kurt said comfortingly.

"What if we lose? Then what? We have to go to Nationals. We just have to" Tina muttered.

"We will. Be calm" Quinn said.

Santana leaned against the wall quietly playing with the bottom ruffles of her dress. She was nervous, too.

"Hey, Old Directions" a familiar jeering voice said.

Puck leaped up with clenched fists.

Santana looked up. Sebastian stood there confidently with his arms crossed. He looked amused and bored, but Santana knew it was just an act. He also didn't look at her.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Kurt asked coldly.

"Just wanted to say hi" he replied.

"You guys were really good" the Warbler with really blonde hair offered.

"Thanks Jeff" Blaine said calmly. "You guys were great too."

"Yeah, your song choices were pretty magical" Brittany said.

"Well, we can all agree that we were both better than those dumb Golden Goblets" Sebastian announced, cracking a smile.

"I know! Their song was awful" Sam nodded.

"Imagine how sucky their Sectionals competition must have been for them to win!" Sebastian added with a grin.

Both groups laughed at this. Sebastian quickly glanced at Santana and their eyes met for a nice moment before Sebastian looked down.

"Hey guys" Mr. Schue said, coming over. "Is there a problem here?"

"No" Santana answered quickly.

Their teacher nodded. "Great. Well, it's time for the results. Let's go."

They filed on stage and waiting uncomfortably as the judge announced the Golden Goblets in third place. They were dead quiet as they waited for the results of the winner. Santana managed to catch Sebastian's eye for a fraction of a second. He gave her a small hint of a smile.

"The winner is... NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Santana heard screaming and everyone around her was jumping up and down. Santana joined in a moment later.

"Nationals, here we come!" Artie yelled gleefully.

"We won, we won, we won!" Mercedes gasped.

Santana glanced over at the Warblers who all had their heads hung in shame. Sebastian was shaking hands with Mr. Schue. There was no hiding the disappointment in his eyes, though, and it bugged Santana.

After a few minutes of living in glory, New Directions were ushered off stage.

Rachel was crying happy tears. "Congrats, you guys!"

Mr. Schuester led them back to their dressing room, but Santana hung back and when no one was looking, she dashed back. She hurried backstage to where the Warblers' dressing room was. But she didn't need to go all the way.

"Santana!" Sebastian said from in the shadows of a large crate and a few dusty amps.

"Sebastian" Santana replied, running into his arms.

"Congrats" he whispered, hugging her.

"Thanks" she said. "But you guys were awesome too. Perfect songs, perfect singing, perfect dancing."

Sebastian chuckled. "If it was that perfect we would have won."

"You should have. I seriously was watching for one Warbler to step out of time and I didn't see it happen once. It was great" Santana said.

"Eh, you're just saying that" Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad you won though. This is your last year. I still have next year to kick butt."

"So you're not mad?"

"At you? Never. You guys deserved it. Your songs were fabulous. Am I disappointed? Of course, but only in myself."

Santana smiled. "Thank you."

"So what are you doing later? How about we catch a movie?" Sebastian asked.

Santana's face fell. "I can't. We're probably gonna go to someone's house and have a mini celebration party. It's what we do after we win... I wish we could though."

Sebastian kissed her nose gently. "Hey, no worries. Go have fun."

Santana tried to smile. "Will you be okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. I guess since I won't get to see you for a few days, we should make the most of right now."

Santana smirked. "I like the way you think, Smyth."

Sebastian didn't reply with words. Instead he pulled Santana closer to him and began kissing her. Santana's hands, which had been mindlessly playing with her dress ruffles again, moved to the sides of Sebastian's face and eventually up to mess up his hair. As the kiss got deeper, hotter and messier, Sebastian pushed Santana up against the wall. From there, the kiss got desperate and wet and their hands were going up and down with no direction. Both their minds were cloudy and frantic.

It wasn't until they heard a few loud gasps did they realized where they were and what was happening. Santana's stomach dropped and Sebastian's hands froze.

"Santana!" Puck yelled.

Santana and Sebastian jumped apart. On one side of a hallway stood everyone from New Directions. The looks on their faces said that they were shocked. The girls, who knew more than the guys, looked very awkward.

"What the heck?" Finn said dumbly. "What the actual heck?"

Santana stepped so she was in front of Sebastian. She was scared that they'd beat him up again. She tried to glare at them, but she knew her face was pale with fear. Sebastian behind her avoided eye contact and tried to control his breathing.

"What is this about?" Sam asked furiously. "Why were you sucking face with him?"

"Aren't you a lesbian?" Blaine asked.

"Sebastian, I'm gonna knock you out!" Puck yelled.

"Stop!" Santana finally shouted. "Don't move. I can explain."

"No need to explain" Finn said. "It's clear now that you're a dirty liar."

"I never lied to you" Santana replied.

"Santana and Sebastian are dating!" Rachel blurted.

Everyone stopped to stare at her now.

"You knew?" Finn demanded.

"We all did" Mercedes jumped in. "Well, the girls at least."

Quinn and Tina nodded slowly.

"It's true" Santana said. "We are. And if you so much as breath on Sebastian, I will go all Lima Heights on you, I don't care if you're my friends or not."

"A friend wouldn't date the enemy" Puck retorted.

"He's not my enemy. In fact, he gets me better than any of you" Santana said. She slowly reached out and took Sebastian's hand. She needed support, even if it wasn't verbal.

He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"He's foul! He almost blinded Blaine! He insulted all of us! And you're dating him!" Artie said. "That's low."

"No, you're low. If you can't understand that I don't care what you all think of him, then we have a problem. Because we're not just dating. I love him" Santana said in a shaky voice.

"That's ridiculous" Puck spat. "He's an eviler Jesse. Can't you see it's all a plot? He'll 'date' you then crush you so we lose."

"Lose? We already won?"

Puck paused. "Lose Nationals. If they can't win, they'll do anything to make sure we don't either. It's a trap and you were stupid enough to fall for it."

Santana scoffed despite her fears. "That's just stupid."

Sebastian nodded.

"No, it's what's gonna happen. So come on, we're leaving. Best get out now before Sebastian hurts you even more" Finn said.

"The only one who's hurt me is you tools" Santana shouted. "Why can't you support this?"

"I support them" Mercedes said quietly.

"Same" Rachel piped up.

"Come on, Rachel" Kurt said. "You dated Jesse! You know what heartbreak is like."

"I also know what love is like" Rachel said. She pointed at Santana and Sebastian. "And that is love."

"Can I say something?" Sebastian asked slowly. "I totally understand where you guys are coming from because I was a real jerk to all of you. And I'm sorry. I'm not offended by the fact that you don't want Santana with me because that means that you're looking out for her. But I swear to you, I've changed. No more tricks, insults or rock-salt slushies. I've seen the error in my ways and I'm done with that. All I want now is to date Santana because we're happy together. That's it, that's all."

Santana stood by quietly, staring fiercely at Finn and Puck and everyone who was fighting this.

"Really truly honestly?" Finn asked after a moment.

Santana and Sebastian nodded.

"Fine" Puck said shortly. "If you're happy, then fine."

Santana's face broke into a smile.

"Wait, wait, wait" Blaine stepped forward. "I'm not against this, but Santana, aren't you a lesbian? And Sebastian, aren't you gay?"

They both chuckled.

"Yes, but we're each other's anomaly" Santana said.

"There you guys are!" Mr. Schue came

down the hall from the opposite side. "Come on, the bus is here. Santana, why aren't you changed?" He caught glance at Sebastian and Santana's interlocked hands. "Are you two-? Never mind. Come on, let's go."

So New Directions turned and shuffled back to their dressing room to grab their stuff. Mr. Schue went with them.

When they were gone, Santana fell back into Sebastian's embrace.

"Are you okay?" he asked in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I will be" she said. "You?"

"Yeah. They just need time."

"Agreed" she sighed. "Well, I should go. See you later."

She leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

"Bye, Santana" he said, reluctantly watching her walk off.

"I love you" she said to him before disappearing around a corner.

* * *

**A/N**

**Drama to the max, eh? I know you guys all prolly hate ND, specifically the guys, but I wrote them like that for a reason. First off, I needed antagonist to highlight how alone and unsupported the Sebtana relatiohshoip is. And also, it worked because ND was still mad about the Warblers' slushie attack on Blaine so anything the Warblers/Sebastian did after would make ND mad. **

**But I liked how the encounter turned out here.**

**The next chapter is the last one! Oh no! But I think you'll enjoy it. :) It's been so fun writing this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

The after party was easily the weirdest thing Santana has had the misfortune of attending. No one really talked to her and they all stared at her from a distance as if she had a contagious disease. The party was at Sugar's mansion. From the start, it went wild. There was hugging and cheering and laughing, and for a little bit, Santana didn't feel like an outcast. But once they calmed down and took a few breaths, they all seemed to remember the incident and the awkwardness returned.

At one point there was a silence. They all sat around with food and drink in front of them but they were all silent. Santana sat by herself, leaning against the side of an armchair and staring dismally into her cup. No one spoke and she knew several of them were eyeing her.

"So it's legit, then?" Puck asked.

Santana knew he was talking to her. "Of course."

"But...why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" she shrugged. "I didn't plan it. It just...happened."

"Did you have any doubts? Didn't something inside you wonder why him? We all hated him" Finn said.

"At first, I did, sure. There were several times that I wondered what I was doing and where it was going" Santana admitted. "But after a while, I saw how we clicked so well and I knew that I was seeing a side of him that not many others had seen."

"That's beautiful" Kurt whispered in awe.

"So you don't think it's a trap anymore?" Artie asked. "He's not going to backstab you?"

Santana shrugged again and took a sip of her drink. "Can one ever be sure? I highly doubt it. He's a good actor but he's not that good. And anyways, if you're worried that I'd be a mess if he did, you clearly don't know me very well. I'd get revenge so hard."

"Mhmmm" Mercedes said. "And you can bet that we'd all be right there helping you!"

Santana smiled for the first time in what felt like years. "Thanks."

At that moment, Sugar's mom came downstairs with a bunch of pizza boxes. All talk of Sebastian was forgotten as they all scrambled to get a slice. After that, they watched a movie and the touchy subject wasn't brought up again, much to Santana's delight. It seemed normal again.

* * *

At ten thirty, Sebastian heard knocks on his door. He put down the Wii remote and went to see who it was. To his surprise, it was Santana.

"Hey" she said with a small smile.

"Hi. Are you okay?" he asked, letting her in.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said. She hugged him quickly.

"Then why are you here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

He smiled. "I always am. But what are you doing here? What about your party?"

She shrugged. "It was fine at first but I realized I wanted to be with you. They don't need me enjoy our win. Besides, it's pretty much over now anyways."

"They didn't give you a hard time?" Sebastian asked.

"Actually no" Santana said. "I think they're coming to see the light."

"Good" Sebastian smiled and kissed her.

"But with them, it's hard to tell" Santana sighed with a small eye roll.

"Well, you did say you were going to tell them after Regionals."

Santana grinned. "And you did say you'd be there when I did."

Sebastian paused. "We should pick our words more wisely."

"So is it alright if I chill here?" Santana asked.

"Sure, yeah. My parents are actually not here all night. They went to Columbus to see a show" Sebastian said. He smirked a bit and lowered his voice. "So you can stay here the night, if you want."

Santana smirked back. "Hmmm, maybe I will."

He winked and Santana giggled.

"Are you hungry? Can I interest you in some strawberries or maybe some applesauce?"

So they went into the kitchen and sat down with a bowl of large, red strawberries.

"Seriously though, thanks" Santana said, staring at him. "Thanks for being there with me today. I literally couldn't have done it without you."

Sebastian smiled gently and put his hand over hers. "I love you. I'll always be there for you."

Santana smiled at him. "I know" she whispered.

* * *

For the next three months, things went fine. Santana's life consisted of her friends and New Directions during the day, and Sebastian in the night. They never mixed and therefore, things went smoothly. After a while, the novelty and obscurity of Santana and Sebastian's relationship went away. Sure, she was asked every once in a while if she was still dating him or how he's doing, but they didn't seem to really care. With their Regionals win, they were prepping for Nationals all the time. Not only that, but it was time for Santana and several others to think about their futures after high school.

It was the last week of May. June was a day away and the sun had been bright and warm all week. But no one in New Directions could tell because they spent every waking minute dancing, singing and getting ready. Nationals was coming and they were gonna kill it. So the day before the show, they piled into the bus and drove to Chicago.

Chicago was lovely. None of them had been there before so they were all staring around with wide eyes. But as time passed and the reality of Nationals approached, they got more and more nervous.

'_Are you nervous?_' Santana's phone buzzed with a text from Sebastian.

'_I'm hyperventilating_' she replied to him.

'_Don't do that. You'll be fine :)_'

'_No but we are all freaking out. Kurt is near tears and Artie can't wheel straight!_'

'_Hahaha seriously, you guys have worked hard. You'll nail this._'

'_Thanks but nothing can help calm us down_' Santana texted him.

'_I love you_'.

'_I love you too. Are you in class now?_'

'_No, I'm hanging with the Warblers_' Sebastian's message said.

'_Fun. Oh, I have to go. Show's starting! Omg I'm gonna die..._'

'_Calm down. You'll do fine. Bye!_'

'_Bye_'.

Santana shoved her phone in her bag and followed her group out to the waiting area.

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked her as they watched Rachel glance out at the crowd in hopes to see some NYADA lady.

"I am" Santana said.

"We're gonna kick Vocal Adrenaline's butts" Brittany said joining them.

"Mercedes said that their lead singer is really good. It's that transgendered kid, what's the name, Special or something?" Quinn said.

"Unique" Santana helped.

"Right. Anyways, I think we'll do fine. Our Troubletone's number is gonna rock. Unless I fall" Quinn said, glancing at her feet.

"Don't worry, Quinn, you'll be fine. You practiced a lot" Santana said, smiling to herself at how that was basically what Sebastian had been telling her.

"Come on" Mike said, ushering them to where they were all standing, ready to go on stage.

"Here we go" Finn said under his breath and they went out.

* * *

They stood, on the stage, all holding hands tightly as they waited with eyes closed for the results. Santana held Mercedes and Mike's hands. Behind her stood Finn, who was mumbling something under his breath. Quinn in front of her was shaking as they waited. Why did the announcer talk so slow?

After the third place team was announced, it was just between New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. Santana glanced over and saw their competition looking just as nervous as she felt.

"And the 2012 Nationals winners are...NEW DIRECTIONS!"

At the sound of their name, Santana and her group started screaming and jumping up and down. A shower of confetti fell on them and clapping rang out through the theatre. Santana was pulled into hugs from all over and she may have gone deaf from Rachel's joyful screams. Somewhere in the mess of happiness, they were handed a huge trophy. Artie took it and held it up high triumphantly as he grinned from ear to ear.

They were Nationals champions. Winners, for once. She couldn't really explain it, but this was the happiest Santana had ever felt. If only Sebastian was there too. That'd make it perfect. Vocal Adrenaline left the stage in defeat and New Directions took the moments to bow to the cheering crowd. Finally, they were ushered off the stage.

They were utterly euphoric backstage. There was more hugging and cheering and happy crying. Finn was doing a lousy job at doing a celebratory speech because he was tearing up a lot and smiling. After a good twenty minutes, Will said that they should leave and continue their party in the hotel. So they all got changed out of their outfits and headed to the lobby of the theatre.

When Santana got out there, she screamed. Leaning against a wall and looking very casual was Sebastian Smyth.

At the sound of her scream, he looked over and smiled. Santana dropped her bag that she had been carrying and ran across the lobby right to Sebastian, ignoring the looks from other people. Sebastian hugged her so tightly when she landed in his arms that he picked her up and spun her around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Surprise!" he said. "You guys were awesome by the way. Those other teams didn't stand a chance."

"Did you come to watch us?" Santana grinned at him.

He shrugged but couldn't hide his smile. "Maybe."

Santana laughed and hugged him again. "Ahh, I love you. But you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to see you guys perform" Sebastian said. "Besides, I had nothing better to do."

Santana rolled her eyes. By now, everyone else from New Directions had made their way over.

There hadn't been an interaction between Sebastian and them since Regionals so Santana quickly regained composure and wrapped a protective arm around Sebastian's waist.

At first no one spoke so Sebastian broke the silence.

"Congrats, you guys" he said smoothly.

"Thanks" Artie said.

"What brings you to Chicago?" Blaine asked.

"This" Sebastian answered.

"You came all the way out here to see us perform?" Finn asked incredulously.

Sebastian nodded and tried to play it cool. "Yeah, I figured why not. You guys are good and I was glad to see you guys perform when I wasn't secretly hoping you'd mess up."

They all laughed.

"Don't you have exams?" Blaine asked. "It's exam time at Dalton."

"Nah, finished three days ago" Sebastian said.

"Sweet. What're the Warblers up to?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, they're probably singing in some old folks home" Sebastian said.

"Without their lead singer?" Quinn asked in mock surprise.

Again Sebastian shrugged. "Well, I thought I'd give them a chance to shine. I heard Jeff singing a solo the other day and he's really good."

"Wow" Rachel said to the people in New Directions. "He really has changed."

Santana beamed at this part. They were finally accepting him.

Sebastian nodded. "Well, I better go. It was great seeing you and congrats again on your win."

Sebastian moved out of Santana's grip.

"See you" he said kissing her quickly. "I'll text you when I'm home, okay?"

"Likewise" she said. "And thank you so much for coming."

He smiled and winked. "Anytime."

As he started to walk away, Puck stopped him.

"You came all the way out here to see Santana and to watch us perform and...in our books, that makes you pretty cool" Puck held out his hand for Sebastian to shake.

At this gesture, Sebastian smiled and firmly shook the offered hand.

"Thanks" he said.

"See you around" Finn added with a polite smile, also shaking his hand.

Sebastian nodded then walked out of the building.

Santana was near tears. Finally, finally, she felt like she wasn't the outcast of the group because she was dating him. She finally felt normal with them. They accepted him and her. It was the perfect day. Santana picked up her bag and walked out to the bus with her friends, still revelling in their Nationals win. Santana was especially glad. In the grand scheme of things, she had one more than them and it felt great.

* * *

_Six years later_

"You can see everything from up here!" Santana gasped, staring at all the little lights that stood out against the dark sky, dotted with stars. She brushed a lock of hair back as she look excitedly around.

"Pretty spectacular, isn't it?" Sebastian leaned against the metal railing beside her and stared out at France. Yes, France. Santana had surprised Sebastian by organizing a trip back to Paris, where he hadn't been in several years. Currently, they stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower at night. Santana was amazed at the beautiful sight.

"So pretty" Santana sighed contently.

"Mhmm" Sebastian murmured and moved to hug her from behind.

"We should do this again someday" Santana said to him.

"Do what?"

"Take a trip somewhere. Maybe Italy next time" Santana suggested.

"I've always wanted to go somewhere tropical on my honeymoon" Sebastian said.

"Wait, honeymoon?" Santana asked, turning around in his arms so she faced him.

He shrugged casually, but she saw the glimmer in his eyes.

"Doesn't the word honeymoon imply marriage?" she asked. "We're not married."

"I can change that" Sebastian said, stepping back a bit. His hand went into his pocket and he pulled out a small blue box.

Santana's eyes widened as Sebastian slowly got down on one knee. He stared up at Santana wide shining eyes.

"Santana, we're not the normal couple because I'm gay and you're a lesbian, but after six and a half years, we've proven to be more that a beard. We've been through a lot and I've loved every minute of it. I love you so much and I never want to be apart from you. So...will you marry me?" He had the ring box open and sitting on a bed of dark red silk, was a ring. It had a smooth gold band that had three small diamonds on it. The middle of the three was the biggest and it sparkled magically in the moonlight. The ring was perfect, in Santana's opinion.

Santana had a hand over her mouth to stop herself from squealing. Her eyes were watery now and her heart was racing. This was happening.

"Yes" Santana said slowly.

Sebastian seemed to be holding back tears. "Yes?"

She nodded. Sebastian stood up and with shaking hands, put the the ring on Santana's finger. Santana didn't even get a chance to admire it because she launched into a kiss. She's kissed him many, many times, but this was their first kiss as fiancées. It was much better.

"I love you" Santana whispered to him. "I honestly can't tell you that enough."

"I love you too."

They simply stared into each other's eyes, living in the magical moment. It was only when Santana involuntarily shivered did they move. Sebastian took her hand and they slowly made their way back down the Eiffel Tower.

They're not a traditional couple. They had their fair share of problems. But it's all okay. They've learned to deal with it and ignore the disbelievers. Because they know that the only thing that matters is the deep love that they have for each other. As long as they have love, it's all good.

* * *

**A/N**

**THIS IS THE END. No seriously, what you just read was the last chapter. I'm actually so sad here. I finished writing this a while ago but only now has it sunk in. It's done.**

**Happy ending! Yays! And a future setting too! If you've read any of my other stories, you know that I do tend to include future endings because I think they're always so cute and just give me closure. I also couldn't end it without ND and Sebastian being on good terms. Do y'all forgive ND now? :D**

**Ten weeks. If you've been reading this from the start, then you've been with me and in my heart for ten weeks. That's seventy days! Wow. **

**Anyways, I know that this pairing isn't all that loved and it's super unlikely that it'll ever be canon so I'm glad that I could play a small part in making it real in your mind. **

**Thank you all so much for reading this and not hating it. I swear, every new review I got put me in such a good mood and I wanted to just upload the next chapter right away. I love you guys so much, so thanks for supporting me in such a crazy story.**

**P.S. I was going to add another little ending bit about Sebastian and Santana having a daughter named Annie, but I decided against it. **

**P.P.S. I love you. Did I mention that?**

**P.P.P.S. Follow me on Twitter at AVeryMagicGleek or on my Glee blog at gleerificnewsstop{dot}wordpress{dot}com**

**P.P.P.P.S. So long, fellow Sebtana shippers! :)**


End file.
